Strategies
General These strategies are possible general game plans for a player to win. Defensive Economics (sometimes referred to as income spamming) - Researching nuclear plants by any means and building enough to sustain an army of whatever the player plans to have. The occasional park would further the limit of the player's income. After reaching a certain goal the player can build defense or raise their army. It is suggested that players using this strategy place their Nuclear Plants as close to the capitol building as possible and that they ally neighbors since this strategy lacks defense. (As players build more NP more will be out of range of the CB turrets and vulnerable to enemy units) Suggested Governments : All, but best used with Anarchy and Democracy because of free market. Allied City - When two or more allies build a city together started by outposts, steam plants or sending units. Though this strategy isn't used very much it is quite effective for defense. One player could focus on one task while the other focuses on another. It does have major downsides though and that's available land and cooperation. Usually players have a set layout they want to build with. Sharing the same area of land might cause problems. Suggested governments : All Offensive Rushing - Quickly attacking or completely destroying an opponent when he or she is more vulnerable namely, the beginning of a round. Players using this strategy should have more man power than that of the enemy or the enemy would be able to rush the player. Suggested governments : Fascism, Communism, Dictatorship Coal Rushing - Similar to rushing, coal rushing is a sub-form of rushing in which the goal is to take over and occupy as much coal as possible while defending your own. This suppresses them and hinders their ability to fight back while the coal rusher has much more income and can easily siege the enemy. This is particularly devastating early game when income is very valuable. Be careful to have some allies though since this strategy will get players targeted. Suggested governments : Fascism, Communism, Dictatorship Plane Rushing - A sub-sub-form of rushing, the goal is to acquire an airport as fast as possible early game when enemy units are harmless to fighters. This is highly effective against any enemies for both defense and offense unless opponents have spammed snipers. Since early game fighters are immune to the lower tier units the player using plane rushing can use coal rushing and protect their steam plants with ease. They are also great for attacking unprotected parts of cities as they move faster than most units. Suggested governments: (???) Offensive - use coal rushing to earn enough income for research and purchasing airport. Defensive - get enough nuclear plants in order to get airport. Dock/Battleship Rushing - '''Similar to Plane Rushing, the goal of this is to quickly get a dock and several boats or battleships, this is most effective on Aquarius. Recommended governments: Democracy, Free-market governments, Anarchist (Occasionally Communist, because although research costs more and therefore takes longer, battleships are far cheaper). '''Small Scale These strategies can be used by any government and can help players in battles and defending. Defensive Capitol Building Shield - Surrounding the capitol building with buildings. This adds to defense since attacking units will be distracted by the surrounding buildings and would be in the line of fire from the capitol building's turrets. Adding turrets to this increases the defense, and researching defense upgrades also helps. Weaknesses of this strategy include : Being sieged with a army that blocks a player's expansion, really fast rushers, long range units. Suggested governments : All Building Shield - Placing an army on the opposing side of the player's own building from an attacking army. The enemy army will be distracted by the player's building and the player's army is able to attack the enemy without being attacked itself. This allows for extra damage to the attacking army since having more units defending at once is more damaging than those that would be left after a shield-less battle. As far as I know there is no good way to combat this other than having an overwhelmingly larger army to attack or circling around when the player is not there to control his or her defending army. Suggested governments : All Line of Defense - Building a line of defensive buildings as a border, or city protection. Most high income players alternate between Bunkers and AA Guns. This also works best on maps that have narrow passageways. Suggested Governments : All, but most effective for people who have used income building. Naval Blockade - Taking hold of a water area between two land masses by blockading it with Boats or Battleships. This will suppress an opponent's ability to attack by air and sea and works best on Peace Falls. Suggested governments: All, but works better with people who have done income building and Communism because of socialism. It is also possible to put turrets/AA turrets on the bridge on Aquarius. Unit Micro '-' ' When faced with a large opposing force, a good strategy to use is to use units as tanks. This strategy uses the same general idea as the ''Building Shield but with units, who move as well as shoot. This is best done with heavy soldiers/tanks as shields, with small weaker units behind them to pack the punch. What people don't want to do is sacrifice the units with the most health, but what people don't realize is that, often, having more weak units is better than having less strong units. This is a bit of a sacrificial strategy only to be used in dire times, where units KDR (Kill/death ratio) '''Crossing the T - Using any naval unit, preferably the Battleship to maximize the player's own fire power while minimizing the enemies' firepower by making an enemy face your battleships perpendicularly making a T. The attacking battleship would have a disadvantage as it would, at first, only be able to shoot it's front turret whereas the defending battleship would be able to shoot all three at once. This helps deal more damage to buildings and units since 3 turrets do more damage than 1. Note - this is a real military strategy. Suggested governments - All. Offensive SP Killing - A player who destroys Steam Plants to weaken an enemy's economy and slow their growth. This can be done early game with coal rushing or late game when the player has more income with fighters, soldiers, and tanks. A very effective way to use this strategy early game is to wait for an enemy to build his or her steam plant on a spot and then attack it. They will have effectively wasted their money if the player is succesful in destroying it. Suggested governments: All, but early game and late game SP killing depends on the general strategy. Multi-Production - When a player buildings more than one of the same kind of Offensive Buildings, selects them, and buys multiple units for them. For each building a unit will be evenly distributed if they are all selected and the amount of units equally proportionate to the amount of buildings. This strategy greatly improves overall production speed, but costs more cash and takes up more land. Suggested governments : All, but should only be used when the player has enough income to afford multiple buildings. Category:Specific Government Strategies